Despierta apocalipsis
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: El holocausto ha alcanzado a la Tierra. Wesker y Claire se unen a la precaria lista de los sobrevivientes. ¿Cuánto pueden necesitarse dos enemigos para continuar en un mundo infestado por los no vivos? Despierta, Claire. El mundo no es lo que solía ser; incluso tú deberás salvar a tu peor enemigo para continuar viviendo. [Imagen por a-m-b-e-r-w-o-l-f][Reto Noche de Brujas RE:BH]


**Despierta apocalipsis**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

* * *

What if God was one of us

Just a slob like one of us

Just a stranger on the bus

Trying to make his way home

...

Like a holy rolling stone

Back up to heaven all alone

Just trying to make his way home

 **One of us** \- Joan Osborne

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil me pertenecen, todos son de autoría de Capcom.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para las personas que lo leyeron en construcción Vergy Dan y SKANDROSITA. Y a mis betas Polatrixu y Addie Redfield.

 **Nota del autor:** La historia se desarrolla en un mundo luego del apocalipsis. A lo mejor me hizo falta un poco de terror gráfico, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

 _Cuerpo cautivo_ está en proceso, descuiden. Habrá capítulo arriba pronto.

Estoy emocionada porque este es el primer Weskerfield original que escribo luego de _Cuerpo cautivo_. Espero les guste.

* * *

El mundo se fue a la mierda demasiado pronto para notarlo y demasiado rápido como para permitirle elegir si deseaba mantenerse en una vida donde las personas pelearían encarnizadamente por una barra de pan.

Una noche, cuando la ciudad se convertía en meros recuerdos y las criaturas devora hombres emergían con sus ruidos guturales y los ojos inyectados de sangre, Claire Redfield repasaba cómo terminó encerrada en aquella deprimente situación, observando la luz de un fuego moribundo.

No lograba conciliar el sueño; ni siquiera sabiendo quien la protegía. O se había propuesto protegerla de manera ejemplar hasta que resultó herido. Su situación era tan irónica que a veces sus huesos se sumergían en un abstracto País de las Maravillas donde su sombrerero no era otro sino Albert Wesker.

Aquel 31 de octubre la pelirroja revolvía las cenizas de una fogata a medio morir, preguntándose otra vez: "¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?". La respuesta parecía cada vez más lejana e irreal. Ya no concebía lo que era despertar en una cama de sábanas de seda frescas y limpias; casi no recordaba ese mundo banal y despreocupado en el que las personas se peleaban por pasarse el semáforo. Se trataba de un espejismo doloroso, peor que el del agua de un oasis para alguien que muere de sed.

Claire Redfield observó el bulto oscuro cuyo único signo de vida era una respiración pausada y dolorosa. Se había quedado dormido cuando se cercioró de que estaban a salvo y Claire le trató, con sus improvisadas habilidades de enfermera, varias heridas causada por un _hunter_ que lo abordó sin avisar. Generalmente él montaba la guardia aunque ella le explicaba constantemente que un ser humano no podía hacerlo de vigía todas las noches; quisiera o no, necesitaba dormir. No obstante, era el turno de Claire, dada la situación, de enfrentarse a las sombras.

Un cazador estuvo a punto de matar al antiguo líder de los STARS destrozándole el pecho. Y éste lo hubiera logrado sino fuera porque Claire dio con él a tiempo. Wesker parecía no comprender ni resignarse a ser humano otra vez y tomaba riesgos innecesarios en una suerte de necedad que la pelirroja estaba segura de que pronto le costaría la vida. El antiguo tirano había partido de su escondite improvisado, en la madrugada, sin avisar. Fue un presentimiento absurdo y doloroso lo que motivó a la joven a perseguirlo. Lo encontró en una situación apretada, con un _hunter_ encima jugando a cortar y rebanar la piel y los músculos que se cruzaban en su camino a las entrañas.

Batido en sangre, gritando un nombre ininteligible —sonaba muy parecido al suyo— y luchando con fuerzas que ya no tenía para sacarse a la bestia de encima. Claire disparó con la escopeta, poseída por un demonio que le brindó la voluntad que le había faltado desde que perdió las esperanzas en un futuro mejor. Mató al destripador y éste cayó en un ruido sordo sobre el retirado científico, quien había dejado de moverse y batallar segundos atrás.

Ella creyó que estaba muerto.

Él también lo pensó antes de perder la conciencia.

Pero todavía había aliento en sus pulmones capaz de mantenerlo vivo. Eso y el orgullo que no lo dejaba irse a descansar sin trascender. Porque el dictador había desaparecido de su interior cuando le volvió la sensibilidad y la mortalidad, y su único objetivo en ese mundo apocalíptico era mantener a Claire Redfield respirando por más tiempo que él.

Como pudo, la mujer paró las hemorragias y lo arrastró al lugar donde conservaban modestas provisiones y medicamentos. Allí donde ahora estaba jugueteando con un palo entre las cenizas de un fuego que se tornaba opaco segundo a segundo.

Ella lo mantenía vigilado porque temía perder lo único que restaba en ese mundo primitivo y sangriento. Lo cuidaba ahora como habría cuidado a Leon o a Sherry porque el resto de pasado significativo estaba extinto.

Claire se abrazó, frotando sus brazos para espantar un frío que sabía provenía de su interior. Su mente regresó al origen de la destrucción. A esos días oscuros que sólo ella podía recordar. Los demás, los demás estaban vagando en las calles y los campos. Destrozaban con sus mandíbulas el resultado de milenios de supuesta vanguardia.

Como era de esperarse, Albert Wesker fue la mente maestra detrás del apocalipsis. El diseño de virus letales y sus ideas de evolución fueron aceptados por grupos radicales que pronto se encargaron de dispersar las pestes más fulminantes creadas por la ciencia. Wesker no lo supo hasta que los ataques terroristas llegaron a las ciudades centrales de cada uno de los continentes. Un controlador como él pronto hirvió de rabia al saber que su nuevo génesis se redujo en una revolución sin pies ni cabeza; una invasión del caos; un juicio final digno para los fanáticos religiosos.

Albert Wesker inició su campaña de conquista con Uroburos. Sin embargo, no fue el único candidato desquiciado a gobernante universal. Mientras la enfermedad amenazaba a la civilización, los grupos militares, los rebeldes recalcitrantes y la sociedad civil se atacaban sin descanso, disputándose cargos políticos que decidirían el camino a seguir por esa humanidad decadente.

El virus sí se dispersó por el globo, muy a pesar de que Chris Redfield logró herir mortalmente al tirano en aquel volcán, cuando éste se proponía a abrir la caja de Pandora con sus misiles nucleares. Lo regresó a su estatus humano y detuvo parte de las armas biológicas, mas el daño ya estaba hecho; Uroburos asesinó a la mitad de la población en menos de dos meses. Del resto se encargaron otras infecciones, la guerra civil y la hambruna.

El mismo Wesker, tan obsesivo y fríamente inclinado hacia el orden, supo que su concepción de purificación no era tal y que la extinción de la humanidad resultaba inminente porque la solidaridad, la sensatez y el alma habían perdido su valor a través del tiempo; de los hombres sólo quedaba mera carcasa.

El antiguo líder de Umbrella también se preguntó, cuando ya no le restaban soldados y tampoco había empresa farmacéutica a la cual dirigir: "¿Cómo llegamos a esto?".

No había forma de dar marcha atrás al reloj.

Sólo quedaron ellos y los fantasmas sobre la faz de la tierra.

 _Despierta apocalipsis._

* * *

 _Sentía que respiraba ceniza. La base central europea de Tricell se desmoronaba a pedazos y ella estaba parada en medio del caos, fingiendo saber lo que hacía y que aún había personas por rescatar, cuando en realidad todo estaba perdido. La chica viajó junto a un grupo de otros sobrevivientes para buscar medicinas; para, infantilmente, sentir que ponían su granito de arena en la reconstrucción del mundo en armonía. Luchaban por una cura, pese a que en el fondo estaban conscientes de que no era una ilusión. Lo importante era mantener la esperanza porque era lo único que restaba entre tantos escombros._

 _Sólo Claire no se había transformado._

 _Una multiplicidad incalculable de engendros perseguía a la menor de los Redfield; perros, cuervos, humanos con deformaciones inverosímiles, armas de guerra. Todos anhelaban un trozo de su carne y un río de su sangre. Se quedó sin arma, sin municiones ni proyectiles en medio de la batalla; corría sólo porque le restaba aliento, pero sus piernas no tardarían en ceder ante el cansancio._

 _Algunos minutos los gastó encerrada en una pequeña bodega. Inhalar le causaba dolor en el plexo; su corazón galopaba presintiendo la muerte inminente. En silencio, la activista se despidió de una vida que hacía tiempo carecía de valor verdadero. Sonaban en el pasillo los ruidos metálicos de garras lubricadas, los pedazos de piel repartiendo su sangre a través del asfalto, y los pasos arrastrados producían eco en un edificio donde no se detectaba respiración alguna. Estaban los no-muertos y Claire._

 _La chica salió de la cueva al darse cuenta de que había estado huyendo del destino; ya estaba cansada de escapar. Perdió demasiados seres queridos. Quedó sola. Muerta por dentro. Era hora de afrontar a las penumbras y liberarse de la prisión del apocalipsis._

 _Claire abrió la puerta. Se obligó a correr y al menos alejar a las criaturas de la zona de farmacéuticos donde se encontraba; así los monstruos no dañarían las cepas, y quizá algún afortunado podría aprovecharlas en el futuro. La alentaba a seguir el pensamiento optimista de que otra persona pudiera continuar con vida allá fuera. Probablemente, una falsa ilusión._

 _La motivación le duró poco. Sus piernas se rindieron. Tropezó con su propio paso y sintió como sus extremidades se transformaron en un peso muerto. Vio a una cabra, de cuernos sobrenaturales y tentáculos brotantes de un cuero cabelludo putrefacto, aproximarse a ella con velocidad, dispuesta a embestirla, penetrarla y acabar con su sufrimiento. Intentó levantarse, pero el cuerpo ya no le dio oportunidad._

 _Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas. Los otros muertos vivientes, los ratones gigantes, arañas y cocodrilos estaban luchando por alcanzarla primero. La antigua miembro de TerraSave cerró los ojos, dándole la bienvenida a la nada, a la muerte o el paraíso._

 _La estocada final nunca llegó. Escuchó una lucha encarnizada entre un agente desconocido y las bestias. Fue levantando los párpados como quien teme a lo inesperado; una figura vestida de negro apareció sacudiendo sus entrañas. Aquel visitante trajo a su memoria dolorosos e intangibles recuerdos. Creyó que quizá estaba sufriendo una regresión o que nada de lo que ocurría era real y toda esa visión se trataba de un cerebro agonizante apagándose con lentitud._

 _Albert Wesker se presentaba como un agente del infierno o un ángel del fin de los tiempos que estaba dispuesto a salvarla para convertirla en su esclava._

 _Le pareció desconcertante que éste no presumiera de sus poderes de semidios para acabar con los engendros, sino que estaba utilizando una fuerza dificultosa; golpeaba a puños, disparaba con ametralladora, escopeta y pistola._

— _¡Redfield! —exclamó el tirano: la jalaba del brazo y evitaba las mordidas de un perro rabioso._

 _Albert Wesker se aparecía ante ella como un arcángel suicida que resurgió de sus propias cenizas y de la oscuridad. Venía a devolverle una vida que ya no era confortable, ni feliz, mucho menos justa._

— _¡Levántate, con un demonio! —exclamó el antiguo capitán con enojo de león. Mantenía a duras penas las asquerosas mandíbulas lejos de Claire._

— _¡No puedo! —respondió la pelirroja indignada —. Las piernas no me responden._

 _El mayor bufó molesto. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó. Hizo un espacio para elevarla en brazos. Abrió un sendero estrecho, utilizando su escopeta hydra sin ninguna restricción, ni siquiera amedrentado por el riesgo de quedarse sin balas._

 _Salieron juntos, dañados en mente y cuerpo. Claire y Wesker huyeron confundidos en sus motivos de seguirse; quizá la soledad, el deseo de continuar con vida o el sentimiento de que cuando todo se derrumba el ser humano se debe aferrar a lo que conoce, sea malo o bueno._

* * *

 _Despierta apocalipsis_

—Dearheart… —. Albert la trajo al presente con su voz rugosa y debilitada por la pérdida de sangre.

Ella se aproximó a donde lo había podido recostar. Observó su palidez de muerto pensando que pronto necesitaría rastrear abundante alimento y líquidos si quería sacarlo adelante.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó ella. Tocó el hombro del tirano y recibió como respuesta una mirada lasciva. Los ojos azules volvieron a detonar en Claire las memorias lejanas que parecían ajenas.

 _Despierta apocalipsis_

* * *

— _¡Suéltame! —exclamó Claire por milésima ocasión._

— _¿Podría callarse, Redfield? Me está causando jaqueca._

— _¿Cómo es que no moriste en ese volcán o con el apocalipsis?_

— _¿Disculpe? Eso no es muy amable de decir puesto que le he salvado la vida, niña idiota._

 _Claire continuó emberrinchada. Sí, la sacó de aquel centro de investigación infestado de engendros. Sí, la salvó de una muerte despiadada. ¡Pero después la esposó a un tubo frío de un cuarto oscuro y apestoso que les sirvió de refugio!_

— _Nadie te pidió que me salvaras. Además, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿No te parece suficiente el haber arruinado a la humanidad?, ¿ahora quieres atormentarme personalmente?_

 _Wesker no respondió a la acusación. Continúo reajustando sus armas y vio con cierta molestia que sus balas comenzaban a escasear._

— _¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? ¿Quieres hacerte el héroe aunque todo esto es tu maldita culpa? Jill, Rebecca, Barry, Leon… Chris, ¡están muertos y es por lo que hiciste! ¡En las ciudades reinan los cadáveres por tu sed de poder! ¿Cómo te atreves entonces a salvarme la vida? —le reprochó la menor con los ojos anegados de lágrimas._

 _El hombre rubio se volteó a encararla. Levantó la pistola y le apuntó._

 _Claire Redfield quedó muda. Esperó por varios segundos el disparo, pero éste nunca le perforó._

— _Tú no quieres morir —musitó Albert Wesker suavemente._

— _Te equivocas. A veces ansío la muerte. ¿Por qué no te dejas de cobardía e hipocresías y terminas tu trabajo de una buena vez? —cuestionó la chica con una metafórica espada atravesada en la garganta._

 _El mayor se acercó a ella, con un paso que ya no mostraba la indomable arrogancia de antaño. Con su paso le comunicó que estaba cansado, quizá tan cansado como ella. Quedaron frente a frente. Luego Wesker hizo algo tan inesperado e inconcebible, que el resto de la noche la joven pelirroja no logró conciliar el sueño: se retiró los lentes oscuros._

 _Claire observó aquellos ojos azul tornado que recordaba haber contemplado en sus tiempos de adolescente; cuando se topó con el capitán de los STARS y no con el desalmado genocida de la Isla Rockford. ¿Dónde estaba ese carmín voraz, el fuego implacable de su mirada? ¿Era posible que Wesker fuese humano otra vez?_

 _El antiguo líder de Umbrella le empujó las llaves de sus esposas en la palma de la mano. Antes de dejarla en aquel cuarto apestoso e infestado de hongos, dejó una pistola sencilla encima de la mesa y dijo: —¿Quiere rendirse?, hágalo. No podría importarme menos. ¿Quiere morir? Métase un disparo en los sesos. Si no quiere hacerlo, puede ayudarme a buscar provisiones. No tiene gracia matarla porque usted ya está muerta por dentro._

* * *

 _Despierta apocalipsis_

Albert no respondió enseguida a la pregunta acerca de su estado. Al contrario, apenas reaccionó, quiso erguirse. Al no conseguirlo, y con sus emociones humanas de regreso, sintió una punzada de pánico en el corazón. Recordó el incidente con el cazador; de nuevo experimentó la agonía de las garras semi-metálicas perforando la carne y rozando sus órganos internos despiadadamente. Quizá sólo había cerrados los ojos un segundo y volvió a consciencia porque no le restaba mucho tiempo. Probablemente el daño resultó irremediable y Claire lo había despertado a propósito, para sacarle jugo a cada segundo. Miles de supuestos pasaron por su cabeza en ese instante.

—Nuestras armas están enterradas bajo las oficinas administrativas de esa escuela de aviadores, ¿las recuerdas? Lleva siempre una escopeta, una pistola corta y una magnum contigo. La vista nocturna y la ballesta que recolectamos tienes que desenterrarlas también. Mi encendedor y la navaja suiza están en una de las gavetas. No olvides los dos cuchillos. El agua es lo más importante de tu maleta —mencionó el hombre rubio con apuración, como si estuviese siendo perseguido velozmente por la muerte.

—Tranquilo, Wesker. ¿Por qué me dices eso? Estás bien. Estamos bien.

Aunque él sentía que no era así. Aquella bestia lo aprehendió y se montó sobre su torso sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar. Su pistola samurai quedó a varios dedos de distancia y no consiguió alcanzarla a pesar de estirar su brazo cuan largo era. El monstruo empezó a atacar los tejidos de su abdomen y pecho, degustando la sádica oportunidad. Creyó que moriría. Pero lo que más le desconcertó, motivación suficiente para darle todas esas instrucciones a Claire, fue su último pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente: iba a dejarla sola. No pensó en lo fallido de sus planes para ser gobernador universal; no sintió odio ni rencor por Chris y sus secuaces; ni siquiera protestó por lo poco trascendental y absurdo de su deceso. Pensó en la culpa que ella sentiría, en cuánto tiempo tardaría para seguirlo a los jardines de la inexistencia. Reflexionó en lo abandonada que se vería, en cuántas veces lo maldicería antes de dormir por haberse muerto sin ella. Supo cuán dependiente la había hecho de él; Wesker ocultaba la munición, los nuevos hallazgos de armamento, los utensilios de supervivencia básica. Él cazaba la comida fresca y cargaba baldes de agua limpia y hervida. En algún punto había empezado a disfrutar de esa dependencia; lo complacía la sensación de recuperar el control y el mando.

Sin embargo, cuando se supo muriendo experimentó la más extraña de las sensaciones. Sentía que más allá de un legado político o científico, estaba dejando a una persona atrás. Alguien que lo necesitaba, aunque fuera por mera practicidad. Pensó, por una fracción de segundo, en el llanto de la muchacha al hallar su cadáver batido en sangre; en que ese mundo infesto no la merecía más que el infierno; la imaginó arrojada sobre su pecho mutilado y luego con un agujero en la sien. Luego, recordó que los Redfield difícilmente se daban por vencidos; ella haría todo por resistir. Por eso debía instruirla en el caso de que algo así sucediera otra vez y los experimentos biológicos no fallaran en su cometido de asesinarlo. Necesitaba decirle cómo retomar su camino en el holocausto y vivir, o medio vivir, por su cuenta.

—Escucha, Claire…

—No quiero. No necesito de tu drama. No dejaré que te mueras. Tú dijiste que eras demasiado necio para eso. No te morirás hoy y tampoco mañana.

— ¿Lo haré sólo cuando tú digas, entonces?

Claire le dio la espalda, haciendo un puchero de niña que el tirano, aún en su dolor, encontró en extremo cómico.

—Tienes que escucharme. No habíamos pensado en esto. Es una irracionalidad que no lo haya previsto antes. Ahora lo veo; tienes que saber lo que es mejor en el caso de que una situación así ocurra nuevamente.

— ¡No pasaría si me dejaras ir contigo, maldita sea! —protestó la mujer rebelde levantándose. Se pasó por la cara la mano mugrienta dejando a su paso un rastro aborigen de sudor.

—Aunque quisiera no puedo traerte de llavero. ¿Qué pasó con la mujer dependiente que me mandaba al carajo cada cinco minutos?

 _Despierta apocalipsis_

* * *

— _No tienes que acompañarme a todos lados, ¿sabes? Puedo cuidarme sola —. La pelirroja había salido a buscar un poco de fruta o algún vegetal extraviado. Toda la semana habían comido venado y otros animales silvestres; estaba harta de la carne y necesitaba un poco de alimento verde. Alimento que Wesker no tenía ganas ni quería obtener. Sin embargo, a regañadientes y sin que la mujercita lo solicitara, el hombre de negro se obligó a seguirla en su travesía._

— _La situación no le agrada más que a mí; pero si la dejo ir seguramente se adentrará en la parte más oscura y lúgubre del bosque. Y conociéndola me culpará por toparse con un jabalí mutante —dijo el mayor andando entre la maleza._

 _A la lejanía, Claire visualizó varios arbustos de uvas que daban la apariencia de haber pertenecido a un viñedo en una zona rural y periférica a las grandes ciudades francesas._

— _¡Suave! —exclamó la niña sin pensar, arrancándole una sonrisa al antiguo capitán._

— _¿Suave? Eres tan de los noventas._

— _Y tú tan de los sesentas._

 _La chica corrió a los frutos con el ansia de quien no ha probado bocado en días, aunque la situación no fuera tan extrema. La dieta carnívora no había estado mal… las primeras dos semanas. Tomó su mochila y la abrió para depositar los ramilletes más jugosos; los había rojos, morados y verdes._

— _Es curioso —dijo casualmente la pelirroja, relajada y alegre por su nuevo capricho cumplido._

— _¿Qué es curioso? —cuestionó Albert sin interés y como no queriendo._

— _Lo mucho que te ha cambiado el holocausto._

 _El rubio se movió incómodo. Fijo su vista en el panorama, tan tranquilo y natural, muy diferente a lo que tenían que soportar en las grandes urbes._

 _La motociclista continuó: —Antes evitabas a las personas como una peste; en la actualidad no me permites estar a más de cinco metros de distancia._

— _Siga hablando así y me aseguraré de continuar mi camino sin usted, niña fastidiosa —. El arrogante militar se irguió cuan alto era, detectó un sendero despejado y se dispuso a recorrerlo sin esperar a que ella terminara de "hacer las compras"._

 _Aquella afirmación no abandonó su mente ni un instante. El mayor le dio vueltas. Se preguntó sus motivos para resguardarla. Se cuestionó por las razones que la hacían permanecer a su lado y no escapar. Reflexionó cuán distinto era en un pasado cercano y en lo que se había reducido. Después de eso se comportó distante e indiferente como en antaño, y no volvió a acercarse a Claire si no resultaba absolutamente necesario. Al menos durante unos cuantos días._

 _Lo cierto es que la mantenía a la vista porque eso le brindaba una sensación de control. El tirano era consciente de su papel en el exterminio de la raza humana y el caos imperante. El precio que estaba pagando y su castigo era ser humano nuevamente; tener conciencia; ser vulnerable a la emoción._

 _Albert Wesker se había transformado en un asqueroso y sensible mortal cuya sanidad dependía de su relación con la hermana de su occiso enemigo._

 _Además, estaba envejeciendo. En el pasado burló el desgaste físico provocado por el paso del tiempo gracias al virus que le otorgó sus magníficos poderes. Pero eso desapareció en el cráter de un volcán. El reloj había repuesto su marcha y en la actualidad empezaba a sentirse como un hombre de cincuenta y tres años. Con una condición física envidiable, mas cargando a cuestas con sus días._

 _Este transcurso del tiempo lo aterrorizaba; no quería irse y pasar desapercibido en la existencia terrenal. Su programación siempre buscó la trascendencia. Cuando el apocalipsis acabó con la historia y el público, su única posibilidad de trascender se materializó en Claire. Una ingenua, valiente y rebelde universitaria (aunque ya no lo era) quien viajaba en moto y cantaba por afición; la única persona capaz de recordar a ese tirano de aspiraciones insaciables y sueños con El Olimpo. Lo pensaba como el criminal, el genocida, el capitán y el monarca fallido._

 _Se acompañaban en el destierro, la destrucción y la soledad. Cuidaba de la necia Redfield porque era su única posibilidad de sentirse superior en esa tierra habitada por demonios infernales. Y ella lo acompañaba pese a conocer sus delitos porque Wesker formaba parte de las cenizas de un pasado que odió y amó por igual._

 _El antiguo líder de Umbrella estaba seguro de que quedaron próximos a ser los últimos en el país y quizá incluso en el continente. Estaban encerrados en un universo de dos donde uno era el responsable intelectual de aquella tragedia y la otra una mera idealista que jamás pudo combatirlo; nadie podía aplicarles sentencia en un desierto que se quedó sin jueces._

 _Despierta apocalipsis_

* * *

—¡Tú eres el culpable de esto; no sólo del fin de los tiempos, sino de acostumbrarme a ti! —profirió la joven con un elevado e indignado tono de voz.

El rubio guardó silencio ante la acusación. La vio levantarse de su lecho y darle la espalda, como si la hubiera agraviado con una bofetada certera. Albert no pudo ponerse de pie y seguirla por la espalda, como hacía generalmente cuando discutían. Se sentía fatal. Y lo que más lamentaba es que su cuerpo, luego de semejante agresión, no volvería a comportarse igual. Y necesitaba de su fuerza para protegerlos. Si se tornaba enfermizo o débil, ¿cómo podría sacarlos a flote en una Tierra ahogada en sangre? No había medicamentos suficientes para sanarlo; tendría que enfocar su mentalidad en una sanación completa, sino terminaría siendo un lastre para Claire.

De pronto, el miedo que la chiquilla sintió al enfrentarse a un _hunter_ despiadado le regresó al cuerpo como una marejada. Se apoderó de su mente, de su boca y sus entrañas.

—¡Los dejaste destruir lo que amaba! ¡Y ni siquiera pudiste obtener lo que estabas buscando! ¡Chris… Jill! ¡Murieron por nada! ¿Y ahora insinuas que debo prepararme para el día que decidas marcharte? Eres un hijo de puta… tu mínimo de decencia debería obligarte a no provocar más lágrimas.

—No tengo ninguna responsabilidad ni deuda con una insensata como usted. ¿Me culpará también de que sus estúpidos compinches no fueran lo suficientemente hábiles para sobrevivir?

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves, maldito insensible!? ¡Esos seres humanos eran mejor de lo que tú podrías ser en toda tu puta vida! ¡Ojalá no te hubiera quitado ese cazador de encima, al menos así sabría que te quedarías muerto! ¡No más retornos de la jodida tumba! —. Tan pronto las palabras abandonaron sus labios, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello, salió del cuartucho ensombrecido sin mirar atrás.

Despierta apocalipsis

* * *

La mujer de cabellos color hoguera se dirigió al techo de un hospital; su escondite privado, su refugio contra la tristeza. Miró hacia al fondo y se encontró con cuerpos muertos intentando penetrar por la puerta principal.

Cargaba con tanta culpa que el pecho le pesaba. No el total de las palabras las sentía de corazón. Al contrario, era incapaz de desearlo muerto.

Estaba molesta porque en el fondo Wesker le preocupaba. Había establecido alrededor de él su cotidianidad en un mundo por demás devastado, y temía que de nuevo que su mala suerte se la arrebatara. Respetaba y aceptaba en su pequeño universo al peor tirano de todos los tiempos, dejando a un lado la memoria de su difunto hermano y a su mejor amigo; a las personas que en una época demostró amor y compasión.

Era una traidora víctima de la soledad.

Sin embargo pocos minutos después tuvo cortas pero significativas memorias que le recordaron que el pasado era mejor dejarlo enterrado. Hasta donde sabía, Wesker y ella formaban parte de una despreciable cantidad de supervivientes; y sólo en él podía confiar. El resto eran bandidos, caníbales, asaltantes o grupos paramilitares que disparaban a matar. Tenían que cubrirse las espaldas.

Tarde o temprano los dos dejarían de existir. Muy probablemente Wesker antes que ella debido a su edad. Y tenía que aceptarlo. Aquella clase de vida, entre criaturas, balas y hambre sólo valía la pena si tenía con quien compartirla y sobrellevarla.

El presente caótico sólo se volvía significativo cuando Wesker le prestaba su abrigo en las tardes de invierno; cuando peleaban durante las noches por quién debía encender el fuego; en las mañanas, cuando había que cazar a arco y flecha. Valía la pena levantarse y ver a los ciudadanos pasivos convertidos en descerebrados carnívoros si Albert Wesker iba a increparla diariamente con sarcasmos elocuentes, vigilaría su sueño cuando no corriera el riesgo de que ella lo descubriera; merecía el sacrificio si por las noches contemplarían las estrellas y él le hablaría con el tono de sabelotodo sobre las constelaciones y los planetas más allá de su imaginación.

Reviviendo todo esto en la memoria, Claire regresó a paso firme a su campamento y se prometió olvidar el miedo a perder, controlar su ansiedad y seguir adelante.

* * *

Despierta apocalipsis

Wesker ya estaba sentado contra un muro cuando la chica regresó. Se le notaba mejor semblante, aunque todavía no era capaz de levantarse. Tampoco es que lo necesitara. Ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente ir a buscarla. Quería dar la apariencia de estar más sano, sobretodo por la sanidad de su protegida. La odiaba. Tenía que madurar. Y una parte de él lo evitaba porque lo que el mundo necesitaba no era de más crudeza sino de lo que quedaba de inocencia. Si el ya estaba tosiendo sangre qué importaba, tenía a Claire Redfield con vida para observarla prender la fogata una vez más.

A Wesker le surgió la necesidad de tomar un trago de agua porque la boca le sabía a porquería. Luego se percató de que las piernas le temblaban y prefirió permanecer sentado durante unas horas. Sabía que sería un largo sendero hacia su recuperación y no quería cometer imprudencias que pudieran retrasarlo.

Cuando Claire arribó, se mantuvo el silencio sepulcral. Ella no quiso mirarlo, porque había vergüenza chispeando de sus ojos aguamarina. Simplemente llegó y se sentó a su lado, mirándose las rodillas. Repasó largamente las costuras de su ropa antes de atreverse a ver aquellos lentes negros y la mirada de pókar. Quería poder disculpar esas palabras groseras y venenosas, pero ciertas. Su lengua no se movió ni un milímetro. Sus labios, secos y ligeramente partidos, no lograron separarse.

En su lugar, vio la mano de Albert Wesker trasladarse al bolsillo de su chaqueta, duramente roída por las uñas despiadadas del cazador, esa rana mutante que casi terminó por arrancarle la vida junto a la piel. De allí extrajo múltiples empaques de colores variados; unos alargados, otros en forma de círculo, rectángulo y hasta pequeños esferoides confitados. Eran dulces, chocolates y un paquete de dos bombones. La mayoría habían sido salpicados por el líquido vital, pero algunos conservaban el alegre colorido original.

La joven motociclista se confundió. Luego recordó su plática del día anterior con el ex-capitán y su insistencia ante la diversión que le propició en la infancia el famoso dulce o truco.

La verdad le cayó como balde de agua fría.

Esa mañana, en la que fue interceptado por un monstruo inesperado y casi es devorado de pies a cabeza, el ojiazul salió en búsqueda de una representación simbólica de las tradiciones que le devolvían a la Redfield una pizca de normalidad.

Fue un impulso irracional que casi destruye lo poco que tenían hasta el momento. Y tal vez tendría repercusiones en el futuro. probablemente le habría restado días a su cuenta y la dejaría sola antes de lo previsto.

A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se tapó la boca con la mano. Pensó en su hogar, su cama, su carro y su trabajo humanitario. Extrañó lo que no regresaría. Entre sus manos temblorosas tomó uno de los chocolates rellenos de licor. Antes de saber lo que hacía ya había abrazado al hombre de negro, quien al instante quedó momificado; sus manos quedaron suspendidas en el aire en lugar de sobre aquella melena de helecho rojo. En su lugar, musitó: —Todo estará mejor. Me encargaré de ello. Lo prometo.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Quisiera agradecer a todos los participantes de este reto del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror**. Pronto el resto de administradoras y yo pasaremos a sus historias a dejar nuestro mensajito. No olviden leer las historias. Una opinión al autor nunca está de más. Esperamos puedan participar en las votaciones, pero sobretodo, se divirtieran construyendo el reto.

En lo personal, me gustó escribir otro Weskerfield. Aunque lo hiciera entre las presiones de la escuela y mientras viajaba en el metro.

Sin más, felicitaciones a todos los que concluyeron sus historias. Para el foro es de vital importancia su participación. No olviden hacer cualquier comentario en el foro acerca de estas actividades.

¡Muchos saludos!


End file.
